Saeten Levels
Description Saeten Levels are values that represent a fighter's overall power. A fighter's Saeten level is determined by the current sum of that fighter's Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, Agility, and Will values (referred collectively as SICAW stats). While Saeten levels are normally a fixed value, some fighters have been known to temporarily increase their stats from their resting Saeten level in combat. The only way to permanently improve a fighters resting Saeten level is to condition one's SICAW stats. Additionally, unique abilities can be unlocked by reaching certain Saeten level thresholds. SICAW Stats SICAW Stats are quantified physical attributes of a fighter, and when added together, determine a fighter's overall Saeten level (ex. a fighter with SICAW stats of 1-1-1-1-1 has a Saeten level of 5). SICAW stats are based on the average human being, and thus, any value over 0 is considered to be above average. Those with Saeten levels of 0-4, unless gifted in a single attribute, are commonly referred to as "civilians". The stats and their attributes are as follows: * Strength-''' The value of a fighter's physical strength and ability to deal damage. **This value can be improved by anaerobic and strength training * 'Intelligence-' The value of a fighter's intellect and general knowledge. **This value can be improved by study and experience * 'Constitution-' The value of a fighter's physical defense and their ability to withstand damage. **This value can be improved by bodily conditioning * 'Agility-' The value of a fighter's overall speed and dexterity. **This value can be improved by agility training * 'Will-' The value of a fighter's overall determination and power potential. This value is often the deciding stat for short term Saeten enhancement. **This value can be improved by acquiring more power and utilizing one's emotions Because Saeten Levels are the sum of all SICAW stats, higher Saeten Levels are subject to wider variability in SICAW stats. For example, two fighters with Saeten Levels of 5 will have far more comparable stats than two fighters with Saeten Levels of 50. Star Rating Star Ratings are values that represent magical potential equivalent to a fighter's Saeten Levels (ex. a fighter with a Saeten Level of 5 has a Star Rating of 5). Stars are units of magical energy expended for the purpose of performing abilities that require them, and need time to recharge. An ability that requires 5 stars to perform can only be performed by a user who has achieved a Saeten level of 5 or higher and so on. After performing such an ability, the user will have to wait a period of time for their stars to recharge. Star Ratings denote a user's energy cap. Thus, a user may only charge a number of stars that does not exceed the user's Star Rating/Saeten Level. As Star Ratings are in a 1:1 ratio to Saeten Levels, improving one's magical potential requires one to improve their Saeten Level. Saeten Classes ''Main Article: Saeten Abilities''' * '''Civilian Class (0-4)-' possess average or slightly above average stats. No special abilities. * 'Militia Class (5-9)-' possess above average stats. No special abilities. * 'Unity Class (10-14)-' possess superhuman stats. Able to fuse with others in the same class. * 'Fighter Class (15-24)-' possess inhuman stats. Able to take on a Saeten fighter alias and use a unique Saeten ability. * 'Hero Class (25-34)-' possess heroic stats. Granted a Hero Class and a virtue. * 'Legendary Class (35-49)-' possess legendary stats. Able to use a Saeten mode ability. * 'Demigod Class (50-74)-' possess demigod stats. Physiology upgraded permanently. Grants a zenith power. * 'Arch Class (75-99)-' possess archdemon/archangel stats. Able to exude an aura and take on a demonic/angelic form. * 'God Class (100)-' possess godlike stats. Granted god status and a seraph power. Category:Lore